


keep quiet, baby boy

by moonminghao



Series: just the four of us, together. [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Voyeurism, also overuse of the word gege, i'm sorry for all of this, im sorry, implied ot4 performance unit, intentional lapslock i guess, just at the very end, pillow humping, there's a very real possibility that i'll orphan this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonminghao/pseuds/moonminghao
Summary: junhui has been reduced to nothing but whines, and if chan didn’t know any better he’d think that the other boy was crying. then again, he very well could be, since chan can hear the bed creaking and shifting. minghao is fucking junhui hard, and the thought sends pulsations through chan.he sighs into the sheets before grabbing the soft hotel pillow and shoving it between his legs.





	keep quiet, baby boy

**Author's Note:**

> there's a very long lead in to something that isn't even that great tbh 
> 
> (also u can tell that i usually only write angst bc its obvious that my writing style totally doesn't fit with smut rip)

everybody is exhausted. 

they’d been traveling, a day off from concerts but not from cameras, and now they are all sitting in the lobby of some nice hotel. it’s late enough that there is no one there, _thank god_ , and seokmin and jeonghan are fast asleep on the stiff couch. the rest of them are just standing around, trying to stay upright.

seungcheol and their manager are speaking in soft voices to the hotel clerk. even from far away, chan can tell that something is wrong, the way seungcheol’s face has dropped and the way their manager keeps sighing. chan stops watching them halfway through, begins to play a game on his phone.

“ah, here they come.” josh says. sure enough, seungcheol was on his way towards them, the manager staying to talk to the receptionist. “is everything alright?” josh asks, calm. 

“yeah, uh, yeah. just...” seungcheol smiles, trying to match josh’s mood. “there was a problem with our booking, so we had to rebook any of the empty rooms they had left. some of us will have to share beds, but that’s really no big deal.” 

“oh, it’ll be like the old days! that’s fine!” soonyoung, who chan hadn’t realized was standing right behind him and made him consequently give a little shout at the sudden loud voice, reassures. and that was that. 

jihoon wakes jeonghan and seokmin up, and they all file into elevators. seungkwan hangs off of hansol, who blasts music through his earbuds and doesn’t listen to wonwoo’s long winded story. chan leans against the elevator wall. minghao and junhui are deep in conversation, hushed voices in each other’s ears. minghao seems almost annoyed, swatting junhui’s hands away and speaking to him in a low, commanding voice. they aren’t fighting though, it’s something different than that, something chan can’t quite pinpoint. he really should study his mandarin more. 

the elevator stops at floor eight. “our rooms are sort of spread out, now, so i think four of us are on this floor. i don’t care who sleeps where, sort it out amongst yourselves.” seungcheol explains. 

soonyoung holds his hand out for the room key. “i’ll just take my boys.” he says with a wide smile. chan, junhui, and minghao are all too tired to fight off the title of ‘soonyoung’s boys’, so they just nod their heads and step to the front of the elevator.

“okay, you guys are in room eight fourteen. rest well and stay safe.” seungcheol gives him the key and soonyoung motions for the rest of performance unit to follow him. 

 

the room itself is nice, spacious and fresh, with two king sized beds and a large television. 

“i call the one next to the window!” junhui says enthusiastically, dropping his bag on to what is now his bed.

minghao shrugs and walks over to the window, moving both his and junhui’s bags from the bed to the sill so he could lay down. it was an unspoken presumption that minghao and junhui would share a bed and chan and soonyoung would also, since that’s just how it’s always been.

“i am _so_ tired…” chan grumbles, sitting down at the end of his and soonyoung’s bed. 

soonyoung, who was already laying down, throws a pillow at him. “then go to bed! we should all go to sleep now, actually, we have to wake up early tomorrow, cheol told me that the venue is pretty far away.” 

chan nods. 

it only takes half an hour for the boys to shower and change, and now all the lights in the room are shut off. chan would normally be playing on his phone but soonyoung was insistent on cuddling him even though it was the middle of summer, so he just lays still as soonyoung wraps his arms around him, groaning when soonyoung knees his stomach. chan sighs, this feels like it’s going to be a _long_ night. 

_______

chan is not bilingual. he knows a few words in english, can hold a light conversation in japanese, but other than that, he’s completely clueless. 

chan is not bilingual, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out what junhui and minghao are talking about. 

it’s around two in the morning, the lights are still off and soonyoung is fast asleep next to him, snoring quietly. chan wishes that he was still asleep, would love to get a normal amount of rest for once in his life, but no, now he is awake and alert. horribly alert. and he’s listening to junhui and minghao, who are in their own bed on the other side of the room. junhui and minghao are very awake, awake and _moaning_. 

it would be impossible to misinterpret, or to ignore, the way junhui’s soft gasps are filling the room. when junhui does speak, his voice is a high pitched whine, stuttering and soft. chan can’t understand what he’s whispering to minghao but he can tell that it’s hot and intimate. 

minghao, on the other hand, is quieter, voice low and heady. he keeps shushing junhui in a way that could almost seem harsh. junhui draws out a long moan, cut off by what chan can only assume is minghao’s kiss, since it adds to the already obvious wet noises emanating from their side of the room. 

chan has been awake for long enough that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness but even still he can’t see them, he would have to sit up and look over soonyoung, who’s has let go of chan at this point and is now sleeping on his side, and that would be too noticeable. chan would die if he was noticed, because right now, he can’t even bring himself to be surprised that minghao and junhui are fucking, to try and comprehend what that means for everybody; all he can think about is the goddamn noises, the panting and the gasping and the moaning and the muffled sounds of skin against skin.

as guilty as it feels to admit it, it’s hot. it’s erotic. which puts chan in an uncomfortable situation, because now he’s almost painfully hard and he can’t exactly get up to go lock himself in the bathroom to jerk off, but he can’t just go back to sleep either.

chan rolls over onto his stomach as minghao lets out a groan. now, chan knows what minghao is saying, because it’s the same thing over and over again, _“junhui gēge, ugh, junnie gēge, gēge-”_ and another little moan. junhui has been reduced to nothing but whines, and if chan didn’t know any better he’d think that the other boy was crying. then again, he very well could be, since chan can hear the bed creaking and shifting. minghao is fucking junhui hard, and the thought sends pulsations through chan. 

he sighs into the sheets before grabbing the soft hotel pillow and shoving it between his legs. 

he’s wearing only grey sweatpants, since he severely under-packed and was too embarrassed to tell anyone, which means that the only material he’s feeling is soft, soft sweats and sheets and a soft bed, and it’s driving chan insane. 

_“gēge, junhui, fuck-”_ minghao stutters out.

chan waits until a moment where the boys are being particularly loud to start moving. he’s desperate at this point, humping the pillow like some teenage boy who was too afraid to actually touch himself, which he supposes wasn’t too far from the truth. he lets go of the sheets in order to push his pants down and free up his cock. the friction of the pillow makes him bite down onto his bottom lip, pushing his head down onto the mattress in order to stifle any other noises he can’t help but make. 

it feels good, everything feels too good, and the midsummer heat has turned into something much more tangible, chan is sweating and panting as he bucks his hips into the warm sheets. he’s too far gone already, slicker by the second, quickly forgetting how vital it is for him to remain quiet as he rocks against the cushion. he prays that soonyoung is still asleep, even as his pace speeds up and the bed rocks slightly. 

junhui, on the other hand, appears to have forgotten there was any pressure to be quiet at all, no longer whining but speaking to minghao, voice shaking, every few words interrupted by kisses or groans. chan imagines them, minghao going slowly even when junhui pleads for him to go faster, imagines junhui’s nails digging into minghao’s muscular back. he thinks of the lead in, how pretty junhui’s lips would look while giving a sloppy blow job, how the older boy’s hyung status would be kicked out the door with just a touch from minghao. 

he wonders what sort of dirty talk they could possibly be saying, if junhui likes harsh words to be spit down on him or if it’s a more gentle, _let hao hao make gēge feel good, yeah?_ sort of thing, his hips stutter, particularly hung up on the idea of junhui liking it when minghao makes him beg for it. he would kill to be able to see them, but he supposes listening is the next best thing. 

there is a moment where there’s no more speaking, just the sound of the creaking bed and fucking, and then minghao finally lets out a low, breathy moan, a small gasp of the same syllables that he’s been repeating like some sort of prayer all night, and chan knows that minghao has just cum, the way junhui follows it with a very loud cry, a shaking groan of _“minghao”_ and maybe an _“i love you,”_ and junhui is finished too. 

it doesn’t take long for chan to follow, trying not to sigh aloud as he grinds out his orgasm, toes curling as he feels it pulse through him, cumming all over the pillow and feeling it spread on his stomach. he doesn’t know if he succeeds in staying silent but figures the boys on the other side of the room are too deep in their post orgasm haze to notice.

he lays still for a while, exhausted, before shifting onto his back. he tucks himself back into his pants as he catches his breath, shoving the ruined pillow onto the floor. he’s falling asleep, eyes shutting, as somewhere in the back of his mind he registers the sight of minghao, getting up and grabbing the tissues from the table in front of the tv and returning to his and junhui’s bed. 

_______

soonyoung is the first to wake up. the sunlight shines through the window and bathes everything in an early morning glow. he looks first to chan, who is fast asleep next to him, curled up in a ball and drooling slightly. all soonyoung can think about is how cute and pure the youngest looks, even with the events of the night still _very_ prominent in his mind. he then looks to junhui and minghao.

junhui has his head laid against minghao’s chest, and minghao, even in his unconscious state, has his hand on the back of jun’s neck in an almost protective manner. 

soonyoung smiles, thinking about the way chan had tried so hard to stay quiet as he got off by himself in their bed, the way minghao fucked junhui like they had done it thousands of times before, intimate and loud and hot, and hell, maybe they have done it a thousand times. 

he smiles, thinking about _his boys_.

**Author's Note:**

> all i do is write fics that i feel obligated to apologize for
> 
> comment if u liked it lol (pls be gentle with me this was my first time writing anything like this,, but i could be,, persuaded to write more,, if u want)


End file.
